


A Glow of Eyes

by BluebellBunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jaemin, Bonding, M/M, Mates, implied sex, jaemin gets hella jealous, jaemin whipped for renjun, kinda dark jealous, makeout, omega renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: Renjun and Jaemin find out they're mates, this is how it goes.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	A Glow of Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> friiiiick i have a headache and im so tiredddd  
> soooo pls forgive any editing mistakes T_T  
> i hope yall like this, finally deicded on reposting this omg!

All his childhood, Renjun loved the idea of having a mate. The only downside once he found his mate; he was expected to be the perfect ‘stay-at-home-wifey’. And why was that? Cause poor Renjunnie was an Omega. Omegas were the lowest in rank, and also quite rare in males, which is why they were expected to be more submissive and obedient. That’s how it had been for ages. However, in the new generation, Omegas had more independence than they did years ago. They were free to do as they pleased until they found their mate. Once they found their mate, which would either be a Beta or an Alpha, they were expected to stop what they were doing and only please their mate. It didn’t even matter if they were officially married or not since mating was a sort of marriage commitment anyway. 

As Renjun grew, he found the rules for Omegas a bit unfair, but his excitement for finding a mate never wavered. Even now, with his mate, if you asked him, he would say having a mate was one of the best things in the world. (Especially because he didn’t have to give up what he loved doing).

Renjun met Jaemin way before he found out the taller boy was his mate. They both met each other as trainees of SM Ent. Jaemin had taken an instant liking to the small teen, following and fussing after him -doing so even more after finding out that Renjun was an Omega. Jaemin himself was an Alpha, which immediately had Renjun secretly yearning for the other’s attention. 

It was months after their debut when they finally found out what they were meant to be. 

Not many Omegas signed up for the idol life. Especially not male Omegas. That’s why Renjun hid himself as a Beta, with his group members being the only ones who knew his actual rank, not even their manager knew. At first, it was only Taeyong; a loving leader that Renjun found he could trust. Taeyong had understood, thankfully, and secretly looked after the younger whenever he could -though it was hard with the subunits going on. Because of that, he did encourage Renjun to tell the others just so no problems arose. 

Renjun agreed to tell the rest of the members once they all had debuted. No one hated him for it, or hated him for lying, if anything, all of them became even more protective over the only Omega in the group -especially in Dream, even though Renjun was one of the older members.

Everyone’s worry shot through the roof when Renjun and Jaemin decided to go through the mating process after finding out they were each other’s mates. See, mates can be found around any age after seventeen, and they can be found through scent. Throughout your life, everyone around you will have a scent, but it’ll be weak, until you find your mate. No one knows why you can’t detect your mate’s scent right when you meet them, but it’s not questioned either. Some assume you need to spend time with your mate until your inner wolf decides they’re yours, though this theory has been proven false on some occasions. 

For Renjun, it happened the night of his eighteenth birthday. He was heading towards the dorm kitchen, where mostly everyone was, when he smelt a strong cinnamon scent coming from the bathroom. The smell had caused Renjun to freeze in his tracks, right in front of the door, which swung open almost immediately, revealing Jaemin in nothing but a towel. 

Renjun’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Jaemin with just a towel wrapped around his waist, eyes glowing red, and gaping at Renjun in disbelief. The two boys stared at each other, one with glowing red eyes and the other with glowing gold eyes. Gold was an Omega’s colour and red was an Alpha’s.

By the way Jaemin’s hands were practically indenting the door he was holding on to, Renjun realized the Alpha in front of him was doing his best not to jump him. He heard stories of Alphas finding their mate and tackling them to the ground; the urge to mark their mate was strongest in Alphas. It wasn’t as intense for Betas, and the only intensity Omegas felt was the need to submit and please. Which was probably what the reason behind Renjun’s next action was. 

One second, Renjun was having a staring competition with his mate, the next second, he was hit with his mate’s fierce emotions of wanting to be near the smaller male. In order to make his wishes come true, Renjun mindlessly took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s naked torso, only feeling content when Jaemin wrapped his own arms around him, tightening his grip as he buried his face in Renjun’s hair. 

“You smell amazing, baby.” Jaemin’s muffled voice was the first thing to break the heavy silence. 

Renjun felt his heartbeat fasten at the compliment. “You too, Alpha.” He replied softly. 

He heard Jaemin let out a low satisfied growl from his throat, a sign that the taller’s inner wolf was appeased, not just at the compliment but the fact that his rank was recognized by his mate. Honestly, Renjun hadn’t even realized he used the word as a term of endearment, it came naturally to him. 

They stood there for a few minutes longer, not sure how long the first step of the mating process was supposed to last for. The step was to acknowledge each other as mates; if any of them had ignored the urge to be close to the other and walked away, the mating process wouldn’t have even started. 

The two boys didn’t care how long it was though, they felt relaxed. They honestly wouldn’t have even moved if not for Mark walking towards the bathroom and giving them a look of understanding. 

Nothing really changed after that. Everything went on as normal, besides the feelings of unease the two boys kept feeling. It wasn’t anything to worry too much about though, they knew they’d feel uneasy until the mating process was over.

The second step of the process was marking each other. The mark of a mate was always made on the base of the neck, and it looked like a bruise. Thankfully mates were guided by instinct to where the mark would appear and never go away, so they didn’t have to leave countless bites on each other in order to find the area on the skin. 

Renjun and Jaemin did theirs not long after the start of their mating process. It was through Taeyong’s advice that they had done it; the leader explained that they were a group now -albeit an odd one- and no matter what, as the leader, he’d make sure no one found out about it so they were free to finish the mating process. He also stated that the unease they felt was also being a hindrance to their performance levels. That was what caught the two’s attention the most. Thankfully, the rest of the group members were just as supportive, and all of them worried and took care of everything together. (The other members had also threatened Jaemin using different levels of subtlety that if he even thought about hurting the Omega it wouldn’t end well for him). (Haechan had said that very sentence at dinner one day whilst glaring Jaemin straight in the eyes. He was the least subtle out of all of them).

It was a quiet night when they decided to finish the mating process completely. They were on an international tour and were sharing a hotel room; Mark did his best to make sure the two mates got to share a room wherever they went, knowing it may affect them emotionally. 

Renjun and Jaemin took their showers separately, with Renjun going first followed by the other. Renjun was a bundle of nerves; the two boys had decided earlier that day that they would finish the process at night, after their concert so they could rest into the afternoon of the next day. Their schedule was for the next evening anyway, which meant they had the entire morning and afternoon free the day after. 

Renjun had stood in front of the large window, staring into the night sky, trying his best to keep calm. He knew that if his emotions went too high, Jaemin would feel it immediately, especially with how close they were to each other. He was so lost in thought and control, he never heard the bathroom door open, or felt his mate walk up to him. Not until warm arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel the other’s warmth through the thin shirt he had worn as he leaned his back against Jaemin. Immediately he knew Jaemin was only wearing a towel, the thought bringing Renjun back to when they first found out they were mates. 

“Calm down, baby. Don’t I always take good care of you?” Jaemin whispered into the smaller boy’s ear, his breath hitting the side of Renjun’s face. 

The Omega shivered and nodded. He kept his gaze towards the ground as he slowly turned to face the other, whose arms never left Renjun’s waist. Jaemin didn’t seem to mind though, knowing full well how Renjun could be when he was nervous. Instead, he used his hold on the Omega to gently guide him to the closest bed. 

He gently pushed Renjun by the shoulders to lay him down on the bed. The smaller complied the whole time. 

Jaemin undid the towel, letting it fall as Renjun hid his reddening face behind his hands. He heard Jaemin chuckle before he felt the bed dip. He felt a hand grip his wrist to pull it away from his face. Renjun opened his eyes slowly, meeting the sight of glowing red eyes. Jaemin watched as Renjun’s eyes began to glow gold, satisfied with his affect on the Omega. 

He leaned in closer, pressing a soft kiss to Renjun’s forehead. Then he pressed one onto his lips, then his jaw, then trailing down to his neck. It was there, at the base of Renjun’s neck, that he pressed his lips more firmly against the skin as a sign of reassurance before he opened his mouth and let his teeth sink into the flesh. It was an odd feeling, Renjun noted, not what he had expected. He thought it would hurt. But it didn’t, if anything, he felt a bit ticklish. Also teeth around skin was just a weird feeling in general. 

When Jaemin pulled away, he was delighted to see the skin turning into a mix of reddish-maroon and brown. He knew what the mark looked like, what it signified, and what would happen if touched. But seeing it on his own mate was a whole other experience; excitement and satisfaction bubbling in his chest. He let his sight shift to Renjun’s curious gaze filled with bright gold. And with a smirk, he used his thumb to press the mark, watching in amusement as Renjun let out a high-pitched whine and tried to curl in on himself, with his eyes shutting tightly. Apparently the mate’s mark is very sensitive, and if touched by their significant other, the feeling rushing through them would be something akin to pleasure. However, if a stranger touched it or even came too close to the mark, it was one of the most uncomfortable feelings imaginable. 

Jaemin chuckled at the reaction he got before he nuzzled Renjun’s cheek with his nose. “Your turn, baby.” 

Renjun turned slowly, calmer now that the effects of the mark being touched were being worn off, and nodded. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, bringing him closer so he could reach his neck easily. He bit at the spot, immediately getting a growl in response that just added to the heat pooling in the lower half of his body, courtesy of his inner wolf. He had no doubt that Jaemin could feel his want, probably fueling Jaemin’s own. 

It brought them to the third and last step of the mating process; the process in which they had to have sex in order to seal their bond. 

Jaemin had made sure to be slow and gentle, which was quite hard to do, but it was something that had to be done in order to not hurt the Omega. He ate up all of the sounds Renjun let out with passionate kisses, he left as many love bites on his skin as he could, and as he came into his mate, Jaemin felt the uttermost content he had ever felt, even more than when he and Renjun had completed the first step. 

It was said that the last step wouldn’t work unless the mates were in love or actually liked each other romantically, which could be easily told. Jaemin and Renjun were very happy to know that wasn’t the case with them, and they loved each other equally. 

The next morning, they couldn’t stop smiling at each other. They were just laying in bed, staring at each other in the soft moment. 

“My Omega.” Jaemin whispered, caressing Renjun’s cheek. 

Renjun brought his hand to the other’s and intertwined their fingers. “My Alpha.” 

Everything was even better after that, no feelings of uneasiness were felt. Unless one of the members got too close to their mate marks while tackling any of the two, but it wasn’t something they minded too much since the other members were pretty much family at this point. 

Renjun had also come to learn that Jaemin’s inner wolf, which meant Jaemin in general, was very possessive and very easily jealous. Except when the other members were involved, of course. The taller knew the other members loved Renjun like a brother so it didn’t get to him too much. He would only  _ feign  _ jealousy when it came to them, he found it amusing when he and one of the other members would ‘fight’ each other for Renjun’s affection. 

With other people, however, it was a different case. Even if it was just their manager or a trainee or another group or even just workers at stores, Jaemin would never let Renjun see anyone alone. At first, Renjun found it slightly irritating, but upon being left alone during one occasion with a few new trainees, Renjun almost cried because his inner wolf wasn’t used to being around strange/new scents without their mate present after a long time of having his Alpha around him constantly. It was a horribly uncomfortable feeling, one which left him embarrassed later on, though he knew it was part of being an Omega mate, especially to an Alpha. Thankfully Jaemin was close by and could feel his mate spiraling; he had burst through the doors, scaring the newcomers, and dragged Renjun to the bathroom, where he embraced the smaller boy and whispered sweet nothings in his ear in order to calm him down. 

So after that, Renjun stopped minding the lack of separation. (Taeyong and their manager also made the decision to make sure one of the members of either subunit was always with the Omega or at least near him if Jaemin wasn’t there because they truly worried for the sensitive boy and they didn’t want him to be in a situation like that again)

Things went back to normal then. Jaemin never really got jealous over anyone since Renjun didn’t seem to want to leave his side, and if he did, he'd stick to one of the other members. So everything was perfect. 

Except for now. 

There was a sort of SM party going on at the hotel they were all staying at, it really was just a get together of groups that consisted of a lot of singing and eating.

It sounded normal and everyone was having the time of their lives...except Jaemin. 

Said Alpha was practically seething halfway through the party, alerting everyone nearby to stay away from him. Only Taeyong was the one to try and figure out why. As leader -and mom- and friend, he was worried over what had ticked the other off. Though one glance at the direction Jaemin was glaring at was enough explanation; Renjun was excitedly conversing with a group of people, all were members from different groups. Not just that, but they seemed to be  _ very _ friendly with Renjun, which would have been fine were Renjun not mated. 

Taeyong guessed that the Omega wasn’t aware of how much it was affecting Jaemin, and with the almost infinite amount of scents around him he probably couldn’t even sense Jaemin’s anger. 

Taeyong sighed as he watched Jaemin stand up from his seat and walk out the door, presumably heading towards his room, leaving his plate of food untouched. Taeyong looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but as he turned around, he came face-to-face with a worried Renjun. Taeyong flinched in surprise, though Renjun didn’t seem to notice. 

“Nana looked mad.” Renjun commented. He was biting his lip out of worry, though he also sounded confused. “Do you know why, hyung?” 

Taeyong chuckled at the younger’s obliviousness. “He didn’t like that you were not paying attention to him. Not only that, but you’re also covered in different scents and none of them are his.” 

Taeyong wasn’t snitching, nope. He was just advising his fellow member to do the right thing.

Renjun sniffed his shirt and made a face, causing the older to let out a laugh. 

“Woops...Do you know where he went, hyung?” The Omega asked. 

“I’m not sure, Injunnie. Maybe to your two’s room?” Taeyong guessed. He ruffled the boy’s hair as a form of reassurance. “Why don’t you go check, hmm?” 

Renjun nodded and with a pout, he replied, “I’ll take some food up for him too. I didn’t see him eat even once.” 

Taeyong was surprised, he really thought Renjun hadn’t been paying any attention to Jaemin at all. Who could with so many people around? 

“You go do that, Injunnie. I’ll text you later.” 

Renjun got into his room after quite a bit of struggling, he had to unlock the door with one hand since his other was holding a plate of food. Half of it was full of different fruits since he knew Jaemin enjoyed them the most. 

Upon entering, he was greeted by the sight of Jaemin lying on his back on one of the two big beds, an arm over his eyes. 

Renjun set down the plate on the coffee table and headed over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Nana...Are you okay?” He started, his voice shattering the silence of the room. 

He got no reply. He would have thought the taller was sleeping, but he noticed Jaemin clench his hand into a fist -as well as the intensity of the Alpha’s scent that indicated he was angry- probably trying to calm himself down. It confused Renjun slightly, he really didn’t think this would affect the other so much. But then again, his mate  _ did _ get jealous easily. 

“Nana...Talk to me, please?” 

Still no reply. 

“Did I do something wrong, Alpha?” 

No reply. But Jaemin did clear his throat. Renjun sighed, if that wouldn’t work, he had one last thing up his sleeve. 

“Fine. I’ll just go find  _ someone else _ to bother…” He mumbled after letting out a dramatic sigh. He got off the bed and headed towards the door. 

Almost instantly, he heard shifting from behind him before he was grabbed by the arm and flipped around, full lips caught his almost bruisingly, causing his back to press into the door. 

Renjun could feel all the anger and jealousy his mate was feeling through that kiss. Jaemin pried the smaller boy’s mouth open with his tongue, touching every part of Renjun’s mouth he could. Renjun could feel one of Jaemin’s hand gripping his hip whilst the other was against the side of his neck in a firm hold. 

Jaemin pulled away abruptly, eyes red and a string of saliva following, before he licked his lips and roughly kissed the Omega again, earning whimpers from the smaller boy as their teeths clashed, right as Jaemin continued to abuse the smaller’s lips. The sounds his mate made were enough to satisfy him, and when he pulled away again, he leaned in to leave open-mouthed kisses down Renjun’s neck, getting very close to the smaller’s sensitive mate’s mark.

Renjun knew that this would probably lead to some angry sex, and he didn’t want that. So, he put all his strength into pushing the Alpha away from him. He managed to get a foot’s distance in between the two of them. So, not much. 

He panted and looked up at the taller, shivering at the red eyes that were glaring into his. 

“Uhh…” Renjun shifted his gaze to look anywhere but at his mate, trying to come up with an excuse of why he pushed the other away. His eyes happened to fall on the plate he brought in earlier. “You, uh, haven’t eaten since the morning, Nana. I was w-worried. I brought you...food.” 

He couldn’t stop fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, too nervous under his Alpha’s heated gaze. 

Renjun noticed Jaemin glance behind him before he turned and grabbed the smaller boy by the arm. Not roughly, but the grip was still firm. He tugged Renjun with him towards the couch by the window, grabbing the plate of food on the way. He set the plate down on the coffee table and settled on the couch, forcing Renjun to sit down beside him. 

Renjun let himself be manhandled, and watched, tense, as the taller picked up the fork and began eating. The sight had Renjun relax a tiny bit, and since none of them were talking at the moment, he tried to come up with ways to get his mate to forgive him. Maybe he should start with changing his shirt since it was doused in several other scents. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his mate speaking a few minutes later. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Jaemin asked without looking at him. His voice came out gravelly and eerily quiet, sending chills down Renjun’s back. He had also finished eating, choosing to stare down at the plate instead of at his mate. From his body language, he seemed even more tense than Renjun; elbows leaning on his open legs, veiny hands clasped together, staring ahead into nothing. He was still and silent.

Unlike Renjun, who couldn’t stop shaking his leg or fidgeting with his clothes.

“What...What do you mean, Nana?” He questioned, confused. He observed the side of Jaemin’s face, but besides the glowing red eyes, he couldn’t find any hint of what the other was trying to say. 

“Did you enjoy being in between all those Alphas? Did you enjoy being so close to them? Was my attention not enough?” Jaemin elaborated calmly. It was kind of eerie how calm he sounded since his emotions and eyes said differently. 

Renjun wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to answer it or not. But he did anyway. He reached out and tangled his fingers into the sleeve of the other’s white button-up, a contrast to his own dull green full-sleeved shirt. 

Then he leaned forward enough for Jaemin to see him from the corner of his eye. “I’m really sorry, Alpha. I didn’t mean to make you mad. I just...wanted to make new friends.  _ Your Omega  _ is really sorry.” He made sure to pout as well, knowing how weak his mate was for him when he pouted. 

Jaemin was quiet. He had only glanced at the smaller boy for a second but Renjun could already sense the other start to calm down. Only a little though. His eyes hadn’t stopped glowing. But at least his scent had grown less intense.

“Change clothes.” Was all Jaemin said before he got up and walked towards his suitcase. 

Renjun sighed and got up as well. Thankfully he had extra clothes in his backpack so he wouldn’t have to open up his suitcase. He rummaged through his bag but a hand around his arm stopped him. He turned and found Jaemin standing close to him, a shirt and pjs in his hand. 

“Wear this.” He held out the clothes to the Omega, who took it and hugged them to his chest, the scent of his Alpha coming from the clothes made him feel a sense of comfort. He immediately began to change as Jaemin walked away to change into his own clothes. 

Renjun slipped on the black full-sleeve shirt, only then realizing that it was Jaemin’s favourite shirt, and soft white and black printed pants. He and his inner wolf felt even more safe and relaxed as he was surrounded by his Alpha’s scent and his favourite clothes. 

He watched as Jaemin, who had already put on a white shirt and green pants, slipped under the comforter of the bed he was previously laying on and turned on the TV that was set up against the wall. There was a scary movie playing, one that seemed to be from the early 2000s.

Renjun pouted, thinking that his mate still hadn’t forgiven him. With that thought in mind, he moved towards the other empty bed in the room, about to get in. He was distracted once again by his mate speaking. 

“What are you doing?” 

Renjun turned to the other, surprised to find his beloved Alpha with worry clouding his features and leaning over the blanket he had placed over himself. He looked like he was about to jump off the bed. 

“Wha-What do you mean? I’m laying down.” Renjun replied obliviously. 

Jaemin tsked. “I meant why aren’t you sleeping beside me?”

“Oh. I thought you were still angry at me.” Renjun replied honestly. 

The other sighed before moving the comforter as a gesture for Renjun to get in. 

Renjun shuffled closer and got on the bed, sitting beside his mate cross-legged, against the wooden headboard. He chose to stare down at his lap as he felt his mate’s stare. He felt the other lean in close enough for his breath to hit the side of Renjun’s face. Jaemin pressed a soft kiss onto his mate’s cheek. 

“Look at me, baby.” He commanded in a whisper. 

Renjun slowly shook his head, he didn’t want to. The moment was too heavy, too unpredictable. So he continuously stared at his hands that were covered by the sleeves of his, technically Jaemin’s, shirt. 

Jaemin sighed again, slightly frustrated. He slipped his arm around the smaller’s shoulders and with his other hand, he used his forefinger to gently guide Renjun to turn his head and look at him. Renjun still didn’t look at him, but at least he was now facing him. 

Jaemin couldn’t help but caress his Omega’s lips using his thumb. He felt Renjun shiver at the touch but he didn’t stop. Just by being near his mate, touching him, he could feel his anger and jealousy melt away. 

“I’m not mad, baby. Not anymore. And you know why?” 

Renjun slowly shook his head, finally looking at the other. His mate’s eyes were still red, but the intense emotions he could sense were gone. 

“Because...the more I think about it, the more I realize that at the end of the day,  _ I’m _ the one who gets to be near you,” as he explained, Jaemin pressed his lips against the Omega’s forehead. “ _ I’m _ the one who gets to touch you,” He softly kissed the Omega’s cheek. “ _ I’m  _ the one who gets to hear your beautiful voice, who gets to see your pretty face,” He pressed a gentle kiss onto the Omega’s nose, making Renjun giggle. “ _ I’m _ the one who gets to kiss you, to caress you,” to prove his point, he once again caressed the Omega’s soft lips. “And  _ I’m _ the one who bears your mark. _ No one else _ .” With the last word, he finally kissed Renjun on the lips. 

Their kiss was slow and passionate, with both of them exploring the inside of each other’s mouths and nipping at each other’s lips. 

Renjun couldn’t explain how he felt. He was overwhelmed with love for his mate to the point he thought it would hurt his chest, and he did all he could to push those feelings into the kiss, letting his Alpha know exactly what he was capable of doing to his Omega.

Once they pulled away, Renjun moved his gaze from the other’s red eyes, no doubt his own were glowing gold, to the mark he had once placed at the base of his throat. He even reached out to touch the dark bruise-like spot, but Jaemin grabbed his wrist before he could. 

“You don’t want that right now, baby.” He stated. 

When Renjun pouted, Jaemin added on, “If we were to do anything right now, baby, I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to hold back.” 

Renjun continued to pout at him. “When do you ever hold back.” He mumbled. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes at the comment before finally deciding to focus on the movie. Though right as his attention shifted away, Renjun moved to sit on his mate’s lap; his legs on either side of the other’s thighs, his hands clutching the front of his mate’s shirt in between both their chests. 

Jaemin, not too surprised, raised his eyebrow. The response he received was Renjun burying his face in the Alpha’s neck, the side that didn’t have their mark engraved into his skin. Jaemin understood that his mate wanted to cuddle, so he started to finger-brush the shorter’s hair with one hand while using his other hand to slip under Renjun’s shirt to stroke his bare skin. 

The moment was peaceful, until Renjun spoke in a sleepy voice, “You really aren’t mad at me?”

“No, baby, I’m not. I can’t stay mad at you.” Jaemin answered. “But don’t ever do that again, okay? Stay with me always.”

He didn’t get a reply, indicating that his mate had fallen asleep. But he had a feeling Renjun had understood.

Jaemin fell asleep sometime during the movie, his beloved Omega in his arms. It felt perfect, like nothing dark had occurred earlier. However, when he woke up, he was laying on his back and his Omega was nowhere to be seen. Immediately, Jaemin bolted out of bed with worry, checking the bathroom. He found nothing. Then he jumped to find his phone so he could text the Omega. 

He felt himself relax as he got a reply instantly, Renjun letting him know he was on the roof. 

Jaemin opened the door that led to the rooftop pool, which was empty save for his mate who was leaning against the stone railings. He felt his inner wolf growl in frustration at the sight of his Omega standing outside in the cold weather, under the drizzling sky, in his night clothes. Jaemin himself had changed into his warm black hoodie, knowing how the weather would be. 

Renjun turned around immediately at the sound of footsteps. 

“Alpha!” He exclaimed, beaming, and held out his arms. 

Jaemin couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sight as he wrapped his arms around the sweet male. He tried his best to engulf his mate in warmth. 

But Renjun pulled away slightly, his hands once again clutching Jaemin’s hoodie, though this time it was more for the heat it provided to his frozen fingers. He stared into his mate’s eyes, the ones that had begun to glow red, presumably because his own were glowing gold at the intense happiness he felt. 

“You know...when I was younger, I had this weird wish of kissing my mate in the rain at least once.” Renjun commented, just as the drizzle began to turn into full-on rain. 

Jaemin nodded in response. As much as he wanted his mate to be safe from the cold, wet rain that had begun to drench them, he also loved seeing his baby happy. And if granting this one wish made him happy, why would Jaemin disagree?

Renjun wasted no time in attaching their lips together. It wasn’t anything heavy. The two of them just stood with their lips against each other, in each other’s embrace, under the rain. And yet, the two of them felt at peace. 

They pulled away slowly, smiles adorning their faces. 

“Is my Omega happy?”

“I’m always happy with you, Alpha.”

They sealed the statement with a kiss, like it was a promise. 

The two of them spent a bit more time on the rooftop, quietly in each other’s arms, until Jaemin remembered that his mate was only wearing a shirt and pants in the cold. He didn’t even say anything to the smaller, knowing that Renjun would pout until they spent more time on the rooftop -he couldn’t risk it. 

So, he grabbed the smaller boy by his arm and dragged him all the way back inside. Only when they were in the warmth of the elevator did he look at his Omega, and he had been right; Renjun was pouting. 

Jaemin chuckled before wrapping his arms around his mate and kissing his forehead. “It’s cold, baby. You’d get sick.”

“No, I wouldn’t~” Renjun whined before he shoved his face into Jaemin’s shoulder. 

Jaemin smiled fondly as he hugged Renjun slightly tighter, content that he had his Omega in his arms unlike the night before. 

They probably would have stayed in that position for a longer while, but the elevator doors opened way too soon, revealing their floor’s hallway. 

Jaemin pulled his mate by the hand, leading him towards their room. They would have gone to eat breakfast, but with how early it was, he doubted that the other members would be awake at the moment and knowing Renjun, he’d want to eat with all of them present. 

“Have you showered yet?” Jaemin asked the smaller boy upon entering the room. 

“Why do I have to shower? I already did yesterday afternoon.” Renjun questioned with a pout. He seated himself on the bed as Jaemin stared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You still smell faintly of other scents, you really want to put me through that?” 

“Oh, right. I forgot.” Renjun felt slightly ashamed. Yes, changing his clothes had mostly gotten rid of the scents, but stronger scents tended to stick to one’s skin.

Jaemin sighed. “Are you going or will I have to give you a shower myself?” 

Renjun knew the other was just teasing by the smirk present across his lips, but it still didn’t stop him from blushing red.

“I don’t need help, I’ll go myself.” He grumbled. 

Jaemin chuckled, amused. “While you do that, I’ll go and see who all are awake.” 

Renjun hummed in response, and Jaemin took his leave. The Omega groaned at the thought of getting to the shower. He just wasn’t in the mood, but he knew he had to. He didn’t want his Alpha to suffer through his mate smelling of others. And, to help a bit, Renjun went through his mate’s bag to look for clothes to wear, preferably clean clothes that Jaemin had worn so it still smelt heavily of the Alpha. Then he finally headed to the bathroom. 

Jaemin didn’t take much time coming back after finding out only two other members were awake. They all had decided to just enjoy their little time they had to relax and then probably get food during lunch. He was completely okay with that plan. 

Since Renjun was still in the shower, Jaemin sat cross-legged on the bed, scrolling through social media on his phone. His once calm demeanor turned into slight bitterness when he came across pictures of Renjun with other group members, reminding Jaemin of everything he had to sit through the night before, at the party. He sighed in irritation, threw his phone on the bed, and got up to head towards the bathroom -he needed the comfort of his mate. 

He didn’t even bother to knock, he just opened the door and walked in, surprising the Omega. Jaemin froze in the doorway at the sight of his mate; Renjun was only wearing an oversized sweatshirt that fell mid-thigh and belonged to the Alpha. There were a pair of jeans in his hands he was about to wear, but after getting startled by the door opening abruptly, he had dropped them on the ground. 

He was about to snap at his mate for scaring him, but then he started to feel the other’s bitter emotions radiating from him. 

Renjun sighed. “Now what?” 

Jaemin cleared his throat and shook his head. “Nothing you need to worry about.” Yeah, he remembered the jealousy he felt the night before, but all of it faded away upon the sight of his mate looking soft and comfortable in his clothes. He walked over to the smaller, who just looked very confused, and immediately wrapped his arms around him, completely unbothered by his mate’s damp, cold hair. 

He inhaled the smaller boy’s sweet vanilla-strawberry scent deeply, relief and satisfaction settling in his chest as his scent absorbed the smaller boy completely, mixing in a warm and comforting way that Jaemin just didn't want to ever let go of his Omega.

If Renjun was confused before, he wasn’t even sure what to feel now. 

“Junnie?” The taller male called out, his breath hitting Renjun’s ear, making him shiver. 

“Hmm?” Renjun responded, his face buried in Jaemin’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the other as well. He may have been confused but it didn’t stop him from getting the physical affection he always craved. 

"I love you  _ so damn much _ ." He practically growled, making Renjun feel weak at the knees. 

"I love you too,  _ Alpha _ ." 

Jaemin hummed before placing a kiss on the smaller’s forehead. Then he pulled away in order to grab the towel placed on the counter. 

"Go sit on the bed." He commanded in a soft voice. 

"But I have to wear my jeans." 

"Forget the jeans, we're staying until lunch, I talked to the others. " Jaemin explained as he physically dragged the smaller out of the bathroom and towards the bed. 

"But...  _ jeans _ ." Renjun stressed. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "Baby, it's just me, I've seen you naked countless times. Right now you're only not wearing pants." 

Renjun groaned and covered his face in embarrassment, going to sit on the edge of the bed so that the taller could dry his hair with the towel. 

"I take back what I said, I hate you." He grumbled. 

Jaemin just chuckled in response. He tossed the towel aside and pushed the smaller boy to lay on the bed as he climbed over him.

"Is my little Omega trying to test me?" He questioned in a condescending tone. 

Renjun looked away, his face burning red. He probably would have continued covering his face but his arms were pinned to the bed in the Alpha’s firm grip. 

Jaemin didn't care that the smaller boy wasn't looking at him. He leaned down and started nipping at his neck, causing Renjun to immediately let out quiet whimpers. The whimpering turned to loud moans when Jaemin began to suck on the Omega’s neck, biting as he did so. 

He pulled away, making Renjun whine, before cupping his mate’s face with one hand so that he could turn his face and slam their lips together, letting out a content growl from the back of his throat. If Renjun wasn't already turned on, the growl would have done it. 

With one of his hands free, Renjun immediately grabbed onto the other’s hair, tugging as they kissed roughly, which caused Jaemin to bite his bottom lip. 

He ran his tongue over Renjun’s lip where he had bit before slipping his tongue past the smaller’s open lips, who in return sucked on the Alpha’s tongue. Jaemin moaned into Renjun’s mouth, making the Omega shiver and whimper in response, loving the satisfaction he felt at being the cause of such a reaction from his Alpha. He couldn’t focus on anything he felt with how the Alpha above him kept running his hands all over his smaller, sensitive, only-shirt-clad body. 

They pulled away briefly to catch their breath, and Jaemin used the moment to grab Renjun’s naked thigh, firmly rubbing the area close to his crotch. The sensation had the smaller falling apart almost immediately, and with Jaemin’s eyes glowing red, Renjun felt like he was completely losing himself to his Alpha. 

"Alpha... _ please fuck your Omega _ ." Renjun begged, eyes wide in plea.

And with that, any restraints Jaemin -especially from the night before- had completely snapped.


End file.
